


May I have your blessing to marry her?

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CuriousArcher, F/F, F/M, MadArcher - Freeform, WonderBow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Two-shot about first Robin asked for the hand of Rogers daughter (my opinion) and in the second chapter the other way around. I tried to make it special but with a little humor in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shot about first Robin asked for the hand of Rogers daughter (my opinion) and in the second chapter the other way around. I tried to make it special but with a little humor in it.

It was a nice day. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. Alice was in the village to buy some supplies so Robin was in the woods practicing her archery-skills. She was not too far from the farm where she used to live with her mother but after the curse broke, Zelena decided to live with her financé in the Land without Magic. Since a while Robin lived at the Emerald-Farm with her True Love, Alice. Alice Jones, a beautifull young woman with hair like sunshine and eyes like sapfhire. Allthough she was trapped in the first 17 years of her life in a magical Tower by her own mother, Alice was a person which lived life by the fullest. She was allways full of joy and happiness and that was one of the things Robin loved about her. 

After the curse in Hyperion Heights was broken and Rumple healed her fathers heart, they decided to live in the Enchanted Forest of the United Realms, because in that way Alice would be near her father. Nook, or Rogers, decided to continue his work as an detective. But because he was an actual pirate to the manor born, he build himself a small house near the ocean, so he could feel like home again. Alice and Robin tried to visit them as often they could. Well mostly Alice was visiting him, because Robin was trying to set up her own archeryschool so she could teach her skills, and therefore the skills of the legendary Robin Hood, to the next generation.

Robin was very happy to be with Alice again. After the curse was broken, the two of them spent whole nights just talking to eachother and processing the happenings during the curse together. It made that the young archer fell even more in love with the cute blonde as she allready was. She wanted to spent the rest of her life together with her. She wanted to go for the next step, but before she could even do that she needed the approval from the other most important person in Alices life: her father. She wouldn't admit it, but Robin was sometimes a little affraid of the detective. Not that he was mean to her or something, but she knew he could be very protective when it came to his daughter. And they found eachother recently again, so Robin felt like if she would ask for his permission right now, in some way she would took his daughter away from him again. 

###

Robin was completly in her element by practicing her skills as she suddenly heard something in the bushes near her. She helt her breath and concentrated. Suddenly, there was that sound again. Robin took another arrow from her quiver and aimed at the bush from where she thought the sound was comming from. "Show yourself!" she commanded. 

Not long after that, a small, fat pirate with a red wool hat appeared from the bush. Robin reconized him at once as she dropped her bow. "Mr. Smee," she said. "Why are you sneaking around the forest? I could have hit you, you know?" 

The pirate smiled in his own ugly way. "It takes more that an arrow to kill a pirate," he answered.

"What are you doing here anyway?" 

"You have to come with me," the pirate said. 

"Why?" Robin wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter why. I won't ask you again."

Robin felt threatened by the way the little fat pirate spoke to her. Her hand queezed her bow tighter and she was ready to aim at once. 

The pirate noticed. "I wouldn't do that, if I where you," he said. As he spoke, several other pirates came from the bushes and surrounded the archer. Allthough she was a very good hunter, maybe the best in all of the Realms, she wasn't a warrior. She would never be able to stand up to so many pirates.

"Disarm her," mr. Smee said. One of the pirates near Robin took her bow and quiver away. 

"Are you insane?" Robin snapped. "That bow belonged to my father. If you break it, I will kill you!"

"The more reason to come with us then, isn't it?" Mr. Smee showed her a smile that showed his rotten teeth. 

Robin knew she was outgunned so she raised both her hands to show the pirate her surrender. "Well then, follow me." The little man started to walk and Robin, surrounded by the other pirates, had no other choice then follow them.

###

After a walk of allmost two hours, the archer and the pirates reached the coast of the United Realms. Mr. Smee took them to a little cabin near the surf. It was a small wooden cabin and it didn't look stable to Robin. One good storm and that cabin would fly trough the air. 

As mr. Smee stood in front of that cabin, he looked at the archer. "Go inside," he said. 

Robin protested. "Like hell, I will."

One of the pirates grabbed her arm as mr. Smee opened the door. The pirate pushed Robin inside and then he closed the door and locked it. 

Robin started to bang on the door. "Let me out of here, you idiots!"

As nobody responded, she sighed. Then she turned around to see where she was caputered. As she looked around, a wave of suprise hit her. The cabin looked from inside very different as from the outside. It was a barren room, but in the middle of the cabin there was a table. That table was set with two plates and two glasses with a liquid in it. The table was set with the best food Robin ever saw. Food that they only could have in the castle of the Good Queen and even then when she had something to celebrate. The room was lighted by a crackling fire. 

Robin took a few steps to the center of the room. She was the only one in here, so why was the table set for two?

"Alice? If this is some kind of joke, then it is really not funny!" Robin yelled. 

Silence continued.

"Alice?"

Still nothing.

Just as Robin was to give up, somebody was at the door. Robin instinctly wanted to grab for her bow and arrow, but then realizing that the pirates took those away from her. Without her fathers weapon she now realized how naked she felt without them.

She shrank back as she noticed the door handle was starting to move. Her heart was pouding so loudly, that it allmost felt that it was comming out of her chest. 

"Who is there?" she demmanded. 

Slowly the door opened and the light of day that came in the dim room blinded her. A stature of a man entered the cabin, closing the door behind him. As Robin's eyes adjusted to the light again, she reconized the man wearing a tall black leather jacket. And then she noticed the man was missing a hand. Instead of where there supposed to be a hand, there was a big silver hook. In his actuall hand he helt a bow and a quiver with some arrows, in fact that was HER bow and quiver. 

The man cleared his throat as he started to speak up. "So... you and my baby girl."

"Nook?" Robin at first thought she had to deal with Killian. She didn't know Rogers was bounded to the other pirates in the United Realms. Alice didn't told her that at least. Maybe she didn't know either?

The man raised an eyebrow. "Aye, don't call me that," he responded.

Yes it was Nook. Rogers. Alices father. Robin snapped. "What the hell?! Are you mad? You scared the shit out of me!"

The pirate looked at her with piercing eyes. "It will be the least of your sorrows if you don't tell me right now what your intentions are with my daughter." 

Robin didn't understand. Rogers was allways nice to her. He knew that she and Alice were together. He should also have the memories of detective Rogers during the curse. So he watched Margot and Tilly fell in love together. And she was there when the curse of the poision heart was broken. She was happy for the both of them.

Robin started to stammer. "I... I don't understand."

Rogers continued looking at Robin with his piercing gaze. But suddenly he started to smile. That smile turned into a bursting laughter. He walked to Robin and embraced the young woman. "I am just kidding you, Robin." Tears flew down his cheeks from laughing as he looked into the scared green eyes of the archer. "You should take a look at yourself right now. Robin Hood, affraid like a little chicken."

The archer became angry. She realized now Rogers was messing around with her. She pushed the man away from her. "Not cool, Nook. NOT cool!"

The pirate grabbed the girls shoulder, leading her gently to the table. "Please sit," he said as he returned the archer her weapons. 

"What is this all about?" Robin asked still irritated and trying to slow down her heartbeat back to normal. 

"Well, I just want to spent some time with you," the pirate said. "We barely speak and when I see Alice, she talks a lot about you. Cupido's arrow hit her full in the heart." 

Robin smiled at the metafore Rogers used. "She talks about me, huh," she said. She took place at the table as Rogers sat down in the opposite of her. "She does."

"If you wanted to know me better, you could have sent me a letter to invite me for lunch, you know?" 

Rogers smiled. "Aye, but what is the fun of that?" Then he cleared his throat. "How are you doing, Robin? I have the feeling that you've been avoiding me since the curse is broken." He took a sip of his glas.

The archer sighed. "It's not that," she said. 

The man raised his eyebrow again. "Then what is it?"

"You promise, you won't laugh?"

Rogers nodded. "Promise."

"The two of you have been seperated for so long. And I am happy for the both of you that you can spent time together now. You have to catch up so many lost years. I.." Robin turned her gaze down. "I just don't want to be a bother."

"Look at me," Rogers said. 

The greeneyed turned her gaze to her True Loves father. His look was full of warmth and love. "I love to spent time with my daughter. But you are a part of her life now too. And I accepted that. So I never want to hear such rubbish again, do you understand me? For me, you are allready part of the family."

Robin nodded in silent. 

"You really love her, don't you?"

Robin started to blush. "No, I don't," she answered.

Rogers looked at her in supprise. Did he missed something? "You don't?"

Robin slightest head shake no. "I don't just love her. My feelings for her goes way further than just love. I adore Alice. It feels like I am kind of connected with her. Like our souls are one. She is the air that I need to breath, you know. If she isn't around it feels I'm not complete. If she is unhappy, so am I. My heart belongs to her, litterly. From the moment I met her untill the end of my days."

Robin looked brave into the face of the pirate. The man wasn't as tough as a few moments ago. Tears started to come up in the corner of his eyes. "Wow, lass. That's... Wow."

The young archer narrowed her eyes. "Did you meant what you said about me being part of your family?"

Rogers cleared his throat as he whiped the tears of his eyes. "Aye."

"Well," Robin started. "That gives me the courage to ask you something. Look, I just told you how I feel about Alice. She is my soulmate. I want to be with her for ever. So.. I wanted to ask you this for weeks now.. Well.. May... May I have your permission to marry her?"

Rogers looked at her. He smiled. "Ofcourse you have my permission. I thought you would never ask though."

"Wait, what? You knew?" 

"Ofcourse I knew," the pirate said. "I have eyes, you know. I see the way you look at her. I thought that maybe with a little pressure, you would finaly pop out the question."

Now it was to Robin to look at the pirate in suprise. "So, you arranged all of this just so I could ask you for permission?"

Rogers smiled. Then Robin started to giggle. 

The man stood up and walked to the archer. He took her hand, getting her up from her chair so he could hug her. It was a deep and warm hug and they stood there for minutes. "I am glad that you are the one that turned out to be my Starfish True Love," he whispered in her ear. "I know you will make her happy."

As they broke there embrace, the pirate looked into the archers eyes. "Welcome to the Jones-family."


	2. May I have your permission to marry her?

As Alice came home from her trip to the village, she found that the house was empty. As she walked to the field where Robin allways was training and she didn't found her girlfriend there either, she started to worry. Robin would never left without leaving a message. But therefore she trusted Robin. 

Robin Mills, her True Love. A tall girl, with her darkblond hair mostly bounded in a cute braid and a pair of emerald eyes, she felt for years ago. And Robin wasn't quite a nice person as they met. Robin was lost. Lost in her feelings. In Storybrook, where she used to live with her mother, she was quite a populair person. Or so Robin told her once. She wanted to go to the Enchanted Forest to find out who she really was. And finaly, when Alice saw the sweetness in Robin, that sweetness that made that she fell for this woman, there was this curse. And then they lost each other again.

After the curse was broken, they decided that their paths may never be seperated again. So they decided to live together in the Emerald Farm. In this way, Alice could be closer to her father, who lived in a small cabin near the ocean. She tried to visit him as often she could. Mostly she went alone, because Robin was trying to set up her own archery-school. But Alice believed there was another reason why Robin didn't come along often. The blonde wasn't quite sure what that reason was, though, because Robin wouldn't talk about that. "Just go and enjoy your time together," she allways said. 

It was a beautifull day. The sun was shining and it was getting warm. Alice sat on the pourch for a while, waiting for Robin. Her mind started to wander after a while. They went back to how they met. The archer trapped her in a wooden cage in the forest, because she thought Alice was some kind of intruder. From the moment that their eyes crossed, Alice fell unconditional in love with her.

Suddenly she came to her senses. Love. She wanted Robin and her to be together forever. She wanted to marry her! But don't they ask permission to the parents in this world? But who should she ask? Zelena lived in the Land without Magic now and Robins father died 25 years ago. Should she go and ask Regina? She was the closest to family Robin had in this Realm. Then it hit her. She stood up, put on her cloak. Then she went inside to grab a basket and collected several things. As she thought she had everything together, she left a note for her girlfriend: "My Love. I will be on a little walk and will be back soon." She ended her note with a small heart, which she allways did and after that she left the house.

She had to look for the right direction, because she had never been where she was heading. She knew the place only from stories. She was wandering through several pads through the forest which finaly lead her to a massive waterfall. Alice was walking for allmost an hour now and she knew that it wasn't too far now. She cupped her hands and helt them in the water to drink it. Walking by this beautifull weather made her thirsty. She didn't allow herself to take a break though. After the water sattified her, she continued her walk. She walked for allmost half an hour untill she reached her destination. 

In the middle of the forest, there was a clearing which was fenced by a hedge of red roses. In the middle of the clearing was a headstone with on both sides a standard with a burning candle. 

Alice approached the headstone in silence and as soon she reached it, she bow her head. "Hello, mr. Hood," she said gently. "My name is Alice Jones and it is a pleasure to finaly meet you." Because this place, this holy place Alice went to, it was the grave of the legendary Robin Hood, Robin Mills' father. 

Alice grabbed in her basket and took out a small blanket. She spread it out on the ground next to the grave and sat down cross-legged. She looked at the headstone. It was a beautifull, dark stone with his name written down in golden letters. Underneath his name there was an arrow. 

"I am sorry that I never visited you before," Alice started. "Because I know my Nobin doesn't want me to see her wenn she is sad, you know. She is a very strong person." Alice talked to the headstone as if she was speaking to the legend himself. "I met Robin a few years ago, here in the Enchanted Forest. She told me a lot about you. And that makes me a little sad too. Because I really wish I would have had the honor to meet you."

Alice turned her gaze to the sky. A few early stars allready appeared in the sky. She sighed deeply before she turned her gaze back to the headstone. "I'm here to tell you, that I am very in love with your daughter, mr. Hood." Alice had to laugh a little. "Well, I have to correct myself. I am not just in love with your daughter. I love her. She was the first person after my papa that really saw me. And she took me the way I was, because I can become a little silly sometimes you know. And she also saved me." 

Alice grabbed again in her basket and took out a long steeled red rose. 

"Well, I am beating around the bush here, so I will bring it to the point," she went on. "I love Robin. And I want to be with her for the rest of my life. And I learned that in this world, before you take that step, you have to ask the parent for persmission." The blonde went silent for a moment. Then she bent over, lying the rose in front of the headstone. "Mr. Hood, may I have your permission to be with Robin for the rest of my life?"

In that moment a warm wave of air rushed over the graveyard, making the flames in the candle flicker. 

Alice smiled. She considdered this as the answer. 

Suddenly a voice called her name and make her startle. "TowerGirl?"

Alice turned around and there she was. Robin was standing in the entrance of the graveyard. Tears were rolling over her cheeks. As she turned around to her girlfriend, Alice stood up, smiled at the young archer and opened her arms inviting her for a hug.

Robin ran into her girlfriends embrance. "I couldn't help myself to hear what you just said," she cried. "No one has ever spoken about me in the way you did before."

"So, you are not mad that I came here without your permission?" the blonde asked.

Robin looked Alice in the eyes. Tears still rolling over her cheeks, her green eyes watery. "Ofcourse not. We are family. My family is your family. You can come here whenever you want." She walked to her fathers grave. "I am sure, my father would tell you the same, if he was here."

Alice walked over to Robin, laying an arm around her waist pulling her tight against her. "I just wanted to meet him," the blonde confessed. "It seems so unfair that you know my papa, but I don't know yours."

"I just didn't want you to see me grieving," the young archer confessed. "But after today I learned that love also means to share the not so good days together. So I am sorry that I blocked you out of this part of my life. From now on, I will share everything with you." Looking at her, Robin gave her girlfriend a warm smile. "Because I really love you, Alice Jones."

"And I certenly do love you too, Robin Mills," the blonde replied before the two of them shared a kiss.


End file.
